The Lockwood Proposition
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Tyler's feeling rise for Caroline. Before he left D:


**Vampire Diaries Stories-By PS**

The Lockwood Proposition 

A Caroline and Tyler Tale

So what if she haunted my dreams, was I a stalker?

…Don't answer that!

She haunted me at night, making me wake up sweating, and needing to see her.

If she wasn't up then I would climb the tree that was conveniently placed by her bedroom window.

I would watch her sleep, an angelic expression on her face, her golden hair spread out like Sleeping Beauty's.

Yes, I was infatuatedly in love with Caroline Forbes.

Chapter One

I watched as Caroline chatted with Bonnie from across the hall; gods she was beautiful.

Ever since she'd told me about her vampirism I was obsessed more than ever.

But, could a vampire and a werewolf be together?

I shrugged it off and looked back up at Caroline, only to see Bonnie closing her locker, alone.

I looked around wildly to see a wave of gold locks disappearing behind the corner.

I hurried after my vampire.

I ran out the door and turned around in all directions looking for her, but she was gone.

"Hey man!"

I turned to see Matt coming towards me, "hey Matt."

He smiled at me, "we're all going to the Grill tonight, you in?"

I sighed, "um sure."

He smiled, "great man!"

He turned to leave but I put a hand on his shoulder, "um, whose idea was this?"

His brow furrowed, "it was mine, why?"

I cursed inside my head, that meant that Caroline wasn't going to be there, "no reason, see you later."And with that I hurried on…

I walked into the Mystic Falls Grill, dimly aware that people were looking at me, not that I cared.

I went to the bar first, if I was staying with these idiots for a couple of hours I was going to need a few drinks.

"Hey, you came!"

I sighed to myself and looked over my shoulder to see no other than Matt.

I swallowed down my drink, "yeah man, of course."

I still hadn't forgiven him completely for the whole thing of, "your dad was a dick."

But hey.

It was well after eleven when I walked outside to "get some air," Matt decided to follow.

"You know, I'll never forget Caroline, or Elena. They were both great lovers."

My jaw clenched, but Matt continued, "I had high hopes for both. I mean, I took Elena's virginity, but man, I could almost picture myself having kids with Caroline. But then she turned out to be a bitch!"

I growled and pushed Matt against the brick wall; I could feel something wriggling under my skin, and it wasn't nice.

"Don't you ever talk about Caroline like that!"

Matt glared, "I'll talk about that bitch any way I want to!"

I growled again and raised my fist to punch him senseless.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted away from him.

"Tyler! What are you doing?"

The thing inside of me settled down suddenly as I heard an angels voice.

I looked up at Caroline, her golden curls, and her angry, but concerned eyes.

The look in her eyes struck a cord in me.

"Caroline" I breathed her name.

She shook her head but helped me up, she glanced over at Matt, "I think we should call someone for him."

I sighed, "fine."

After calling the police to come and pick him up I turned to Caroline, "we should go."

She nodded…

We walked down the road, her eyes were trained ahead of her, but I kept looking over at her, "what were you doing at the Grill?"

She sighed, "well, I was picking up some dinner, but then I heard you and Matt fighting."

My brow furrowed, "heard?"

She glanced over at me, "it's a vampire thing."

I nodded, "do I have anything special like that?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't really know, you might, since, you know, wolves have good senses and stuff."

_Wolves also choose mates_, I thought, looking back at her.

"Don't I have at least something cool to look forward to?"

She laughed and I was enchanted, "well, you can turn into a cute, and furry animal every full moon."

I pouted, "but that's no fun at all."

She smiled at me, "well, I like canines myself."

I grinned, "then you'll love me."

She stopped laughing and looked at me, "I have to go."

My eyes widened, "what?"

She sighed, "I have to go do some stuff."

I blinked at her, "what if…if I go with you?"

She looked back at me again, her eyes confused, "what are you talking about?"

I licked my lips, "well, you know, when you go hunting, what if I can along."

She blinked, "that's not possible Tyler."

"Why?"

"Because!" she snapped.

I sighed, "fine, sorry."

She looked back at me, "c'mon, I'll take you home."

"Wha-?"

I was suddenly scooped up and in a moment we were in front of my house.

I looked over at Caroline, "what-?"

I blinked, she wasn't there.

I sighed and took a deep breath, and froze.

What was that?

It was an intoxicating blend of flowers, along with a tinge of something else, it drove me mad.

I gasped for air and that thing inside of me felt alive again; the thing demanded I track down the scent and tackle the owner, marking them as my own.

My eyes felt strange, and as I bent down I looked into a puddle left by the days earlier rain, and I stared down at my reflection.

Big, gold eyes stared back…

Chapter Two

Saturday was horrible.

Caroline was no where to be found and I was feeling stranger than ever.

Something was inside of me, and it seemed to disapprove of Caroline's disappearance, and it seemed not to like it when others tried to mess with her in any way.

I sighed as I flipped a magazine, it was unfair, I was aching to see Caroline, but she was no where to be seen.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, I knew it by heart.

"Um, hey Caroline, it's Tyler. I just wanted to say hey and maybe we could hang out later or something? Um, you know what…never mind, just…whatever."

I cursed at myself as I hung up the phone, I was such a idiot.

It was later when I realized how much of an idiot I really was, I was sleeping on the couch when my phone vibrated, waking me up. I answered it groggily, "yeah?"

"Tyler, you called earlier and I just wanted to say that I cant hang out for a while. I have to do some stuff."

My eyes widened at _her_ voice, "oh, um, that's ok, I'm probably busy too."

Lie.

"Oh, well, that's good then. Tyler, I really am sorry that we can't hang out, we'd have lots of fun."

I swallowed as she hung up…

**TO LAZY AND BUSY TO KEEP WRITING, SUM UP WHAT HAPPENS BY YOURSELF, LOTS OF LOVE THOUGH! 3**


End file.
